The Slot
by WeCanDanceUntilWeDie
Summary: Sebastian and Kurt both work at a big-shot fashion design company under Rachel. There's only one slot open in an upcoming fashion show, and they exchange some not so nice words about it.


**A/N- I don't really know what this is. Basically I'm Kurt and this is how I feel about Sebastian. Also I love Hummelberry and in my canon, Rachel hates Sebastian. Enjoy and tell me what you think. **

"Hope you get the spot, Kurtsie," Sebastian said, voice dripping with fake sincerity. He picked up his papers, shuffled them into a pile, and then stuck them inside his binder before pushing his chair back and standing up and walking over to Kurt. "I'm sure your designs will be just fantastic." He gave him a sarcastic smile before scrunching his shoulders and sauntering out of the room.

"Oh, please," Kurt calls, rolling his eyes. "I think we all know that your designs look like something that Oscar the Grouch pulled out of his trashcan." Sebastian turned around.

"Is that so?" he asked amusedly, quirking an eyebrow. "Well how about this." He walked up to the other boy, face only inches from him. He put a hand to his own chest. "I get the spot. You know, because I'm actually good- not that you'd know anything about that. There is only one open, after all. And Rachel made it very clear that it's got to be amazing because Ralph Lauren is going to be there."

"Rachel hates you-"

"Yeah, but she knows that I'm the best designer on the team. So there's nothing she, or you, can do about it. Don't get accustomed to the idea of your model up there on that runway, Kurtsie." Kurt rolled his eyes because Sebastian continued to call him that ridiculous name, no matter how many times he told him not to. "Because we all know that I'm going to get the slot." He smiled brightly before winking and tapping his finger on Kurt's nose before spinning around and heading towards the door.

"Don't be so awfully cocky, Sebastian. We both know that Rachel will pick me," Kurt said confidently, flashing Sebastian a gleaming smile.

"And who's being the hypocritical one?"

"You, if you have the nerve to say that Christian Dior's work looks like a five year old ran rampage with a pair of scissors and some scraps of fabric when yours looks like something they'd display as part of a 'My Little Pony' booth at a carnival."

"And you think she's going to give you the spot? Just because she likes you better than me? I'm pretty sure I can come up with an outfit that's better than something from a cheesy 1980's movie. You're from Lima, Ohio, Hummel. You're ideas are about as creative as a pair of khakis and a white t-shirt."

"I'm sorry, I wasn't listening. I was distracted by your giant horse teeth," Kurt tells him, laughing a little.

"You think you're just so funny, don't you?"

Kurt stopped his laughter immediately. "Actually, I do. Thanks for asking." He flashed him a gleaming smile.

"The spot's mine," he declared, stepping closer to Kurt. "And there's nothing," he says, "that you can do about it."

"What am I, a quarry? Don't patronize me."

"Please, I have reason to. Your designs are flat, boring, and so uncreative that it's a wonder that you even ended up here at all," he fired.

"And I don't like your little meerkat face," Kurt said in disgust, rolling his eyes before stepping around Sebastian.

"I think if she's going to pick the best designer, then-"

"And I suppose you think that it's going to be you, don't you?" Rachel questioned, walking into the office. "Why so confident?" she turned to him, hands on her hips as she looked at him expectantly.

"Because, Kurt's ideas are so uninspiring-"

"I swear, Smythe, if you say one more thing-"

"Stop," Rachel interrupted. "Both of you." She eyed both of the boys, eyes narrowing, letting them know that was that. She turned her full attention to the taller boy. "Sebastian," she sighed, gesturing towards the door. "Leave. Before Kurt ends up in jail for murder." The boy turns to Kurt, cocking his head to the side, pulling his lips into a fake pout.

"Aw, have I aggravated you, Kurtsie? I didn't think it was possible for you to hate me even more," he chuckled.

"Sebastian, if you don't leave-" Rachel threatened.

"You'll what? You know you can't fire me," he teased, laughing as he walked to the door. She drew her lips into a tight line, breathing out harder than necessary as she looked anyway but at him.

"For the love of-can't you just leave?" Kurt asked exasperatedly, hands flying into the air.

"I ask myself that very same question every single day. If Rachel would fire you, it'd make it easier for you to leave, and if not, well then here's the door." He gestured towards the door as he began to walk towards it.

"The spots mine!" Kurt yelled after him.

"Sure it is," Sebastian said languidly as he exited the room.

Kurt had to muster all of his patience in order to not snap something witty or sarcastic back at him, only knowing that it'd give Rachel incentive to give him a 30 minute lecture about it. He pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers and breathed in.

"I hate him," Kurt said angrily, walking back over to his desk.

"And you think I don't?" She turned to him. "You better design something the queen of England would wear, Kurt," she warned. "I mean it. I don't want to have to give him this slot, you know that. So stop fighting with him. I don't want him to get the spot by default because I get a call from the New York Jail saying that you've been arrested for attempted murder." He snorts. She eyed him seriously. "Don't get yourself into a situation, Kurt, I mean it. We both know how you get. I'll make you sign a compact, I'll get you on video, I'll- I'll tie you to this chair, Kurt. Don't make me," she threatened. He laughed, promising to at least try to not get himself into trouble, prompting Rachel to hit him in the arm. He rolled his eyes and then threw her a scowl, but then laughed.

"Really, though," he said seriously. Why do you keep letting him in here?"

"Because he's good. Even you can't deny that." He paused, and a there was a silence for a few moments before Kurt spoke up.

"Ugh, he really is a meerkat, isn't he?" He asks, turning to the brunette.

"Obviously, I mean have you _seen_ him?" she said, looking to Kurt seriously before allowing giggles to escape her lips.

"Oh, Rachel Berry. Sometimes I can really hate you, and sometimes I can really, really, really love you. I think this is one of those times."


End file.
